Resident evil, working title
by resi-fan
Summary: Pretty much a re-write of resident evil Lukes story, not sure if I will follow it strictly. Who knows
1. Chapter 1

I don't have a title for this yet, for now I call it

Resident evil shit thing with zombies!

Be warned I suck at writing, hell it probably doesn't even make sense, only uploading it because I am bored . love it, hate it or leave it, up to you.

Large amounts of pressure where on him, he was struggling to move his left arm, and his legs seemed stuck as well, his vision was obscured by something on his face, grabbing the foreign item with his right hand he managed to slip off the headgear, tossing it aside his vision was still slightly out of focus, but he was sure that would pass. He noticed he was pinned under debris, the second thing most noticeable was the smell, it was over powering, glancing around he noticed a gun, most likely his gun, lying by his side.

He couldn't recall much, his head felt like it had been used as a punching bag, grabbing the edge of the rock pinning him down he began to push as much as he could, but he couldn't seem to gather enough energy to accomplish the task. As he lay there, trying hard to ignore the smell, he heard something, soft thumps, just audible over water sloshing around, feeling slightly relieved that someone might be looking for him he called out, "Hey! I'm trapped down here, can you hear me!" Awaiting his reply, his hopes began to die as the thumps slowly stopped, he decided to call again in case his rescue party was unsure if they had heard him, and he gathered the rotten air into his lungs and called out. "Hello! I'm trapped down here, call back if you can hear me!" Trying again the heave the rock, he managed to move it slightly, but stopped when he saw the source of the thumps; it wasn't feet as he'd originally thought, well not human feet that is.

No the owner of these feet was a creature, barely resembling anything he'd ever seen before, the tunnel was dark, but he could've sworn it looked like a spider, but he was more sure spiders don't get that big, realising his time was short, he reached for the gun, and pointing it in the direction of the creature he pulled the trigger, "Fuck!" he'd forgotten to take the safety off, and the creature had noticed his cry of anger, moving closer to him, dropping to the floor. Fumbling around on the side of the gun he flicked the safety off, the creature close enough for him to see fangs, large fangs, not bothering with examinations he let the gun loose on the creature, trying as hard as he could to keep the gun in his one hand, sputtering around, and backing off from the gunshots the creature lowered to the floor, his gun clicking away as he ran out of bullets.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he heaved at the rock, keeping an eye on the beast he'd just slain, eventually heaving the rock off of him, gasping to catch his breath he sat up, stretching his left arm, regaining the feeling as the circulation flowed freely again. He grabbed a magazine from one of his holsters and reloaded the gun, making sure it was ready to fire, he turned to the head gear he had removed earlier, it was a gas-mask, but one of the eye pieces were damaged, and the mask was in just as bad a condition, he stood on shaky legs, the feeling still working its way back, his small nametag read Luke.

Looking around Luke had his theory confirmed that he was indeed in a sewer, not rocket science but at least he knew something, which reminded him, looking over he noticed the creature was dragging its sorry carcass towards him, fangs still moving threateningly, he aimed his gun at it, letting loose a hail of bullets, bleeding another magazine into its 'face' he reloaded again, making sure he had some magazines left, but he was stopped short as he heard more thumps, more than what he'd heard the first time, not wanting to find out what was causing them, or to waste any more time lingering around he gathered what little he had and took off in what was hopefully the opposite direction.

Luke stopped moving after five minutes sure he had lost the creatures, but in doing so he had also gotten himself even more lost in the labyrinthine sewer tunnels. The lights were few and far between, but luckily the torch in one of his packs still worked, making his journey more visible, but he was still wary as to what it didn't light up, he continued on hoping he'd fine something other than dead ends, and creatures.

Luke was sure it was hours he was walking around down in the tunnels, but when he glanced at his watch it had been thirty minutes max, he'd been forced to fight another spider, he'd be running out of ammunition soon if he had to fight more. To his relief he saw an opening, climbing up the small platform he saw a door ahead, and banging, not like the spiders, it was as if someone was trying to get out, he hurried to the door, getting into position and readying himself for whatever lay on the other side of the door, "get back from the door I'm coming in." As Luke yelled at the person on the other side of the door, the banging stopped, grabbing the handle, Luke mentally prepared himself and barged in, the door hitting something as it swung open, quickly searching for targets Luke began to ease up as he realised there was no giant spiders in the small room.

Luke closed the door behind him, realising he'd hit the guy on the other side, "I told you to move, are you alright?" Luke caught a whiff of something, a smell he could've sworn was worse than the sewage, the man moaned, he had blood on his top, more blood than expected from a knock from a door, "hey, are you alright, why where you banging the door?" Groaning the man started raising himself to his unsteady feet. Turning to face him Luke watched as the man turned, his face covered in blood, his shirt soaked in crimson, "take it easy, you shouldn't be moving with wounds like that," the man groaned again, reaching out to Luke, having a bad feeling about it, Luke backed off raising his gun, "look just sit down, I'll patch you up" the man was still coming, his eyes were not normal. Luke wasn't sure what was going on, but this guy was acting odd, and he was still approaching, "look if you come any closer I'll fire," his lifeless face not giving the slightest sign of reaction, Luke fired a shot into the wall behind the man, but when the guy never even blinked when the gun went off Luke knew something was amiss, not taking any chances he aimed his gun at the man's chest, "you asked for it" he fired three times, the rounds piercing his flesh, spattering dark shades of crimson on the floor, but the man was closing still unaffected by the rounds in his chest.

Unable to believe what just happened he fired again as his hands came into contact with Luke's arms, the cold grip was vice like, trying to draw his arm closer to his mouth Luke pulled away, dropping his sub machine gun, backed against a wall, Luke reached for his side arm, as the guy was close enough to make Luke sick with the smell, Luke built up as much momentum in his legs as he could, ramming his shoulder into the crazed man, sending him sprawling, Luke didn't try regain his composure he just quickly drew his handgun and fired into the crazy bastards face, obliterating his head, the slide locked back empty, yet he still pulled the trigger, "what, what the fuck!" he sat at the table, reloading his gun, he couldn't believe what had just happened.

Scooping his sub machine gun from the floor he holstered the handgun, trying to catch his breath without throwing up, he glanced at the mess on the floor, he checked his pouches for more equipment now that he had some time to relax a little, he had his medical kit, some magazines for his weapons, a small radio and a balaclava. Turning the radio on Luke pressed the call button, "Hello can anybody here me? This is," he let go, he couldn't remember even his name, he just went by the tag on his shirt, he knew how to handle weapons, he was dressed as if he was in a military squad of some sort, but his head hurt, and he just couldn't remember.

Luke slipped his balaclava over his head, the warmth making him slightly more comfortable, and it dulled the smell slightly. "..in six, need assistance..." Luke held the radio closer the speech was very weak, "...Trapped, they're closing..." Luke gripped the radio, squeezing the call button, "where are you?" he glanced around the room for a map, or something he could use to find his way around, "...ot sure, large fan close..." The radio died, the light confirming his fear, the battery had run out. Luke threw the radio in his anger, the device breaking apart against the concrete wall, slightly missing a picture on the wall, a picture that lifted his flagging spirit. Upon closer inspection the picture was in fact a map of the area, someone had even taken the liberty to mark the room he was in now, staring he looked for anything that could resemble a large fan, a ventilation shaft was the best bet, but he couldn't see anything like it. There was a section drawn in broken lines, as if it wasn't on this level, and it wasn't too far from where he was, going purely on a guess he decided he'd check that area.

On his way Luke had run into another two people, acting just like the first man he'd met, but not wanting to waste time he fired at them, and found out by a stray round, that if they were shot in the head they stayed down, he confirmed this with the second one. It was just like horror movies that came to mind, and although it was probably something else, the fact that he was calling them zombies, and knowing how to kill them, made him feel more at ease.

Luke was sure he was nearing the ventilation shaft, because he was sure he could hear the fan just barely, but he was sure he could. He passed another corpse, but this one was dressed like him, the body had been shredded by something, and although it was not the most honourable thing to do he quickly scavenged some magazines for his weapons, and a couple fragmentation grenades. Luke came across two more bodies similar to the previous one, he again scavenged as much ammo as he could carry, now feeling rather bulky he decided to leave what was left, and then he saw it, the large ventilation fan spinning incredibly fast, although it made quite a noise he decided to call out for the missing person, "Hello! Are you there?" He continued towards the fan, the path ending in a barred tunnel, with a small off shoot to the left, as he rounded the corner he dropped to the ground as what he thought was gunfire came his way, "hold your fire," there was a quick shout of apology as he stood back up, "thought you were one of those fucking things."

Luke climbed up the ledge, glancing at the group of zombies she'd slain, "yeah no problem," he laid his gun down heaving the debris pinning her down, as he shifted some more rocks he caught a glance at her left leg it was wounded, and she must've caught him looking, "yeah this fucker," she patted the closest corpse, "fucking bit me!" Luke just continued heaving rocks until she was free, "well lucky you're a shit shot or you'd be stuck here longer eh." She gave him the finger, "some thanks," he knelt down to check the wound, "think you can walk?" She just nodded her head, Luke went about disinfecting the wound and bandaging it up, "not pretty I know, but I'd rather get out this sewer before we properly fix it."

Luke helped her up, grabbing his gun as they rose to their feet, and as he dropped down from the ledge he glanced back at her, "if you're low on ammo, well these guys have plenty," he pointed towards one of the dead soldiers, "always were an emotionless bastard huh?" Luke turned back to her, "I'm just saying, we need to work on getting out of here, by any means necessary." Luke helped her down, the wound on her leg obviously making it difficult to manoeuvre, "still, it just feels wrong scavenging from our own teammates," Luke knew what she was saying but they wouldn't need it anywhere near as much as he would.

Luke walked on, she was trailing behind, but every time Luke tried giving assistance she rejected his offer, but Luke was becoming irritated at the speed they were moving, "look, just give me your arm," he draped her arm around his shoulders, taking some of the pressure from her wounded leg, but the main downside to this stance was it made it impossible to quickly draw his gun, he had to hold it in his left arm, which was as good as not having it. Luke saw the patch on her fatigues, the name embroidered on it was Gina, "do you know the way out?" Gina shook her head, "wish I had been, but I wasn't paying too much attention on the way in, I know it wasn't far from where you found me though," Luke nodded, he'd have to go back and check that map again, and this time he would take it with him to be sure.

Luke decided to see if Gina could remember what they were doing there, as she had commented on him earlier. "Hey Gina, can you tell me how we ended up down here? I can't remember a thing." She turned her head to look at him, the red lenses on the gas mask just showing his reflection, and that of the area behind him. There was a flash of movement in the lens, he let her go, quickly raising his handgun, scanning the area around him, "what is it?" Luke raised his hand to silence her, looking up he saw one of those spiders, horrible liquid bursting forth from it. Luke threw himself out of the way, hearing a scream as he hit the ground, a machine gun firing; he emptied his clip into the monstrous sized spider, its huge form crashing from the ceiling as gravity overtook its lifeless body.

Luke reloaded looking over at Gina, she wasn't standing anymore, her gun laying by her she was convulsing uncontrollably, Luke wasn't sure what to do, whatever that spider spit at her certainly wasn't water. Luke knelt beside her, she had stopped twitching, but from the looks of things she was barely breathing, he removed her gas mask, sitting her against the wall being careful to not touch any of the liquid from the spider. Luke shook his head, he wasn't sure but she definitely looked bad, she was pale, blood was dripping from her mouth, and she stopped breathing completely, Luke just stared, standing back up he checked again in case there was any more of those creatures loose, sighing he holstered the handgun now able to wield his mp5.

The map room still smelled, the corpse he'd slain earlier still there, but Luke wasn't planning on staying any longer, quickly checking the map for the exit, which was back the way he'd come, more random tunnels and an elevator it seemed awaited him, he snatched the map, and left the room.

Luke kept his guard up, those spider things were becoming a nuisance, and what with the zombies roaming around, he could only imagine how it would be topside, hoping the military or police would've handled that Luke stopped, Gina was gone, Luke just stared, she'd also left her weapon, he stepped as quietly as he could, listening and looking for any sign of anything.

Luke kept moving, but his progress became halted, more bodies seemed missing, he hadn't taken count, but there was certainly far less than when he came through this way, and he found his reason, they hadn't remained dead. There was a person shouting for help, but on the other side of the group, about six of the zombies had cornered them, he could probably take them out and rescue the man, but he also had a clean chance of escaping, the elevator was not far from him, and as far as he knew they couldn't climb.

Luke sighed, the guy looked like a cop, which could mean the whole area has been overrun, and he'd need someone with local knowledge to help him get the hell out, he fired at the closest zombie, the round plugging its shoulder, but it never noticed, he tried again for the head, this time the round making an odd noise as the round collided with the zombies helmet, it staggered, but kept moving, he aimed for the ones without helmets eliminating enough for the police officer to slip past, but as luck would have it one of the zombies grabbed him, biting at the officer's arm as he pushed the zombie away, Luke gestured to head towards the raised platform behind him, covering the policeman as he ran past, Luke quickly following after him.

The policeman sighed, "Thanks I wasn't quick enough though, and those bastards bite hard huh?" Luke just nodded he'd have to keep an eye on him, in case it was like the movies and the bitten become zombies, "name's Luke, where did you come from?" The officer looked at him, "I'm Frank, and I just managed to get out of the police station," Luke gritted his teeth, the situation must have gotten out of control, "I need to get top side, I can't find any other way out, is this the way to the station?" Frank raised an eyebrow, "I just said that place was overrun, and you WANT to go there?" Luke gritted his teeth, "look these sewers are packed with random shit, I need to try and regroup with," He couldn't remember who he was taking orders from, "with who? There is no one out there, communications don't seem to be getting past the city limits, there may be a few survivors there but, it's not worth it."

The zombies were clawing at the heightened path, "look, Frank you can stay down here with the zombies, and the fucking huge spiders, but I'm heading for the station, is this the route out of here?" The zombies where becoming more restless as they couldn't get to the two men, "you'll need this key, lock the door after you, that's if you make it that far." Luke accepted the key held out to him the loop was shaped like a heart, making him raise an eyebrow, in return he eliminated the remaining zombies clawing for them, "Frank, there is dead bodies around here, some still have most of their weaponry, take what you need, good luck." Luke walked towards the end of the T-junction, faintly hearing Frank return the wish.

Luke ascended the elevator, heading through a few more tunnels, it was when he came to a sturdy yet small door, he became stumped, a control panel to the left of it read error, Luke tried the buttons, one gave a response, 'lock system malfunction' Luke pressed the button again, 'override?' Figuring it was better than staying in the sewers any longer, he pressed the button yet again, the grinding of heavy metal came from the door, the panel started counting down from ten. Luke heaved the door open and clambered through staying alert, but irritated his escape was cut off as the door closed itself, and the thunderous locks shifted into place, unable to retreat he pressed on, and the area led him to another sewer like tunnel. He descended the stairs, feeling as though he was walking into hell itself.

Luckily there was enough light for him to see, and even more luckily there was nothing to see, he waded through sewage, trying to keep any of his equipment from getting wet, and was met with a ladder, and at the top a closed man hole, he climbed up, pressing against the metal with as much strength as one arm could muster, but being on a ladder made it too awkward, he headed back to the small storage room he'd past on the way down, hopefully there would be a tool he could use there.

Luke ascended the stairs, quickly double checking he hadn't missed a zombie, he entered the small room, noting an oddly placed typewriter here, the shelf didn't seem to have anything useful save for a roll of duct tape, he slipped into his pocket, a large trunk sat in the corner, prising the heavy lid open he rummaged inside, a metal pole that looked long enough for him to pry the manhole open with was his prize. Grabbing the pole he headed back to his blocked escape route. Managing to push the metal lid off to the side slightly he climbed up and quickly glanced around, the room he was in barely smelt any better than the sewer he had just come from, sliding the cover back over the manhole he gripped his gun, glancing down towards a dead end he noticed cages right the way down, he moved on, assuming this was a kennel of some sort, the large sacks of dog food complimenting his idea.

Luke entered the parking lot, heavy shutters blocked his exit, and it seemed they also kept a large amount of zombies at bay too, a couple of police cars were parked in front of the shutters, their tyres slashed, he noticed a swat van was pretty torn up, part of it seemed like it had been on fire at one stage, bullet holes had riddled the mammoth vehicle as well, the back was mostly covered in blood, most of the weaponry was gone, and the tear gas launcher would most likely be ineffective against the undead, and ammo for that weapon would almost certainly be a rare find. Leaving via the opposite side he arrived in another dimly lit passage, this one it seemed housed something breathing heavily.

Luke kept his weapon ready, perhaps he'd stumbled upon another police officer, and if that was the case he didn't want to get his head blown off by accident, "hello?" The breathing stopped almost instantaneously clicking noises shortly followed, he chanced a glance around the corner, spotting nothing in his immediate vicinity, but the corridor was also bare, his eyes darted around, the clicking noise seemed to be closing in, the breathing picking up a little, he was absolutely still, making as little noise as he could to locate wherever these noises emanated from. _Spiders_ he quickly looked up aiming the mp5, he wasn't sure what the fuck he was seeing, he didn't care either, he opened up on the bastard, riddling it with bullets, falling to the floor the creature landed on its feet rearing its fucked up face back, it's mouth shooting forth an appendage of some sort, Luke dived out of the way, drawing his sidearm, not taking the time to get up he squeezed the trigger as he pointed at the mushy looking skull of the skinless bastard, he didn't know when it had stopped attacking, he only realised when the slide of his gun locked back, that he wasn't dead, yet.

After ensuring nothing else was lurking about, and that he'd reloaded his weapons, he inspected the carcass of the creature, it looked like some sort of man, what Luke had first thought was its skull was actually its brain, and the appendage it fired at him, must've been its tongue, he had absolutely no clue what the fuck it used to be, but as long as he could kill it like everything else he would be fine.

Now that his attention was less focused on the deceased creature he noticed a sturdy looking door, he sighed in relief as he read the weapons locker sign, his morale flagging as he noticed the door was locked, a key-card reader attached to the wall beside the door, he shook his head, _Steve could've opened this_, Luke frowned as he suddenly remembered Steve, he was the tech guy, Luke tried to keep his head straight, reminding himself of where he was. Moving on he passed a set of metal double doors, mechanical humming coming from the other side, Luke was sure it would be no more than a generator room, the corridor broke off the left, quickly opting to head right Luke came to another set of double doors, these ones labelled 'autopsy room', given the current state of affairs he decided to miss that room entirely and check the last pair of rusty doors at the end, slightly obscured by piles of random shit.

Screeching open the doors led outside into an odd alleyway, howls and moans filled the chilly night air, Luke had a feeling this wasn't the way to the police station, closing the door he headed back to the split in the corridor. Stairs leading up into awaited him at the end of this junction; steeling himself for more of those tongue bastards he ascended the stairs. Luke glanced down the narrow hallway, the place smelled of blood, and death, Luke grimaced at the pools of blood scattered here and there, he tried the door just beside the stairs, groaning as it was locked, he tried the key Frank had given him but it didn't work, banging emanated from the door he was attempting to open, slow thumps, the same kind he'd heard in the sewer, Luke left the door would at least slow the zombie down, and Luke was already running low on ammunition he only had two more magazines for his mp5, and that was including the one already loaded, his handgun had three.

Keeping a quick pace he passed several broken windows the area outside was pitch black, the lights must've been damaged at some point, he could see just outside the window, but not wanting to get any nearer he just made for the door at the end, which was also locked. Luke tried the key again, a satisfying click as the key turned he went through closing the door behind him locking it as quickly as he could, placing the key back in his pocket.

See pretty bad huh, Criticism is accepted but if you start randomly attacking me, that's not. Also forgot that disclaimer bullshit that I don't own resident evils intellectual properties or such horse cock ,anyway if you managed to read that with becoming comatose go rest your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

You're back? Well here have another slice of crap, don't own the name resident evil, or the intellectual properties or something and all that basically the stuff to make sure lawyers don't throw shit fits.

Chapter 2: Desperate Times (Sounds familiar)

Luke was sure he heard someone suddenly stop talking; he readied his weapon, staying low so whoever it was couldn't see him through the glass, "hey is somebody there?" Luke kept his weapon ready, unsure what to say, "Yeah, there's someone here" he felt kind of stupid, "are you hurt, why aren't you coming out?" Luke took a glance around the corner, spotting two guys, R.P.D emblazoned on their vests. Luke stood and walked 'round since realising they were police officers, "sorry about that, but I've seen some crazy shit," one of the officers nodded his head, "fuck yeah, haven't we all, name's Marvin, this here is Kevin, you with the military?" Luke wasn't sure what to say, his memory seemed to be returning, but he never knew exactly who he was with, but he decided it would sound better if he said he was. Luke nodded "yeah, but I got separated from my team, took a knock to the head can't remember much, hell I came to, and found a giant spider about to eat me!" Kevin laughed, "so we have giant freaking spiders now!?" Luke nodded, "I met another cop called Frank in the sewer, he gave me this key, wouldn't come back with me." Marvin's expression turned slightly sour, "yeah, five others had went with him, I guess they never made it, damn!" Luke handed the heart key to him, "is this building secure? Are reinforcements on the way?" The two officers looked at each other; Kevin walked back into the small office a loud bang following shortly after.

"There's no help coming, and the zombies are starting to totally overrun this place, we'd already sent another officer to get help, but we're not sure she's coming back, we were just discussing best defensive positions, military aren't sending help, as far as we are aware the whole city is quarantined, so we hold out here for a little while longer, and if Rita doesn't come back we may just have to follow in Frank's footsteps."

Luke glanced around at the ruined office, Kevin returned from the office, "So you can't remember anything? Do you have a radio? Some way to signal an evacuation helicopter?" Luke shook his head, "not that I know of, my radio is gone too, only way I see myself getting out of here is by killing as many zombies as possible." Kevin nodded smirking a little, "yeah I like that plan, but I doubt we have enough ammo to kill an entire city," Luke agreed, he headed for the doors at the far end of the room, "don't stray too far, those zombies seem to have an ability to appear at the most awkward times."

Beyond the double doors lay a waiting area, several people were here, most looked at him instantly one in a suit came over, "hey, are you here to rescue us? Thank god someone came to get us!" Luke shook his head raising his hand, "no, I'm alone, my squads gone, sorry." The middle aged man looked crestfallen and Luke couldn't blame him, he must've been one hell of a disappointment to them. The man's face eased again, "names George, pleased to meet you anyway." George was extending his hand, Luke returned the gesture shaking the man's hand, "sorry about that outburst there, I just thought we were going to escape," Luke nodded, looking over the other people in the room, one in particular caught his eye, in fact the man had not stopped staring at Luke since he'd entered the room, it wasn't a threatening gaze, but Luke could still sense it all the same.

The guy spoke up, "yo Luke, what do you mean your squads gone?" Luke focused his attention on him, sitting opposite him, "I mean they're dead, spread all over the sewer by those zombies, that's what," the man put his head in his hands sighing deeply, "ah shit, sorry to hear it, I'm Mark by the way, and well let's hope things run more smoothly from now on huh?"

The group introduced themselves over time, George was a doctor, Mark a Vietnam veteran, which Luke felt more at ease with, most likely because there was another soldier amongst them. The other people were not as important, some university student named Yoko, and a barmaid Cindy, Luke was beginning to wonder how they had even survived, David the plumber, Alyssa some kind of journalist or something, and Jim, a subway worker who for some reason wouldn't stop talking.

Luke sighed, he knew if he tried to make it on his own he would most likely be killed, and the police station still had some cops and this group of people, he would go with them until he had a chance to escape, if he could he'd take them with him, but he wasn't going to risk his ass for theirs. Kevin came through the double doors as the loudspeakers boomed Marvin's voice ordering them to be ready at the main entrance, as help was on the way, everyone began moving almost at once, the groups spirit had picked up, but Kevin seemed to remain slightly agitated, he held Luke back as the rest of the civilians left the small waiting area, "hey, the street out there is teeming with those zombie bastards, you up for lending us a hand to clear a bit of a path?" Luke nodded, "yeah, will we all fit on the transport?" Kevin nodded smiling uneasily, "we should, and if we don't we'll just have to squeeze huh?" He headed the same way as the others, Luke started psyching himself up, following after him.

The main street was indeed full of zombies, the gates looked ready to burst open, Luke wasn't sure about their group, Kevin, Mark, Marvin a few police officers and himself, the zombies seemed excited by the appearance of more people, grabbing and pushing at the gates, the fences barely holding more back, Luke took aim at the heads of the closest zombies and started firing, the rest of the group following suite, "don't shoot near the centre of the gate!" Marvin's shout barely audible of the hail of gunfire, Luke reloaded, he wasn't sure how many he'd taken out but, as one fell more took its place.

A couple of the officers had mp5's like Luke, but one of them was starting to panic, his bursts getting more frequent, then it happened, the fool had went full auto unloading the gun on the gate, the rest of the group took cover as bullets started ricocheting off the metal, he must've damaged the lock as the gates flew open, the group trying to regain their stance as a flood of rotten corpses shambled into the courtyard, the fool that had pretty much gotten them killed went down firing, blocked out by a mass of creatures dragging him to the floor, Luke snapped back to firing, he was down to his last magazine as the zombies still kept coming, the zombies had split them all up, and blocked Luke's chance to get to the main doors, his ammunition ran dry, he grabbed his sidearm firing at the closest threats, he heard a scream, but couldn't see who it was, he'd cleared a few zombies out of his way, but the path to the door was still blocked, he quickly scrambled down some stairs, with the quick breather he had managed to get for himself he reloaded his handgun, his mp5 totally out of ammo, he ditched the weapon, as the zombies started falling over the railing and tripping down the stairs after him, he ran to another set of stairs at the other end, a loud crash sounded over the chorus of the undead moans. It sounded like the ride was here.

Luke sprinted up the stairs, a smaller gate to his left swung open violently as more zombies crumpled through, he ran into a small garden area, the zombies behind him, seemed more appealing than the ones surrounding the police van, he fired at a few of the zombies, mostly missing, he charged into the van, almost being shot by a female officer, but he was grabbed from behind, cursing at his luck, Luke tried to get free from the awkward pose, falling into the van with the corpse on him as he struggled to avoid getting bitten, panic had broken out in the van, and suddenly the zombie was gone, Luke clambered aboard, turning to see what had happened, "I'm getting the fuck outta here!" the van lurched forward, the driver was obviously spooked, but in his haste, he'd left Luke's saviour, Marvin. The female officer was shouting into her radio, the rest of the van had went silent, a few moments later the radio crackled "I'm not dead yet..."

Luke had shut the door, he checked in case he had been bitten but he was lucky, he'd lost his handgun in the commotion though, he would've been lying to himself if he said he was sorry about Marvin, in fact he was more irritated that he'd lost his gun, and Luke considered them even for almost getting him killed in the courtyard fire fight, but he highly doubted the rest of the survivors would see it that way.

Then he realised his side was painful, "ah shit," George looked over at him, "what's wrong?" Luke was surprised he hadn't noticed it before, "it's my side, hurts like shit." Luke began removing his body armour, he was guessing one of the stray bullets had hit him at some point, it eased the pain a little to have the armour off, he lifted his top, a nasty looking bruise on his side, was making his theory more sound, "think I took a bullet" George clambered over, the moving van making it incredibly awkward as he quickly examined the bruise, prodding and feeling about. "well I can't say for sure but well simply put nothing major is damaged and nothing is damaged majorly, but keep an eye on it, if it..."

Luke raised his hand, "thanks, I've got a med kit here hold on," he unclipped the small bag, handing it to George, "ah, I didn't know the military had taken these on yet, they are quite new." Luke just shrugged as George read the back of what looked like a spray can, "an F-aid spray, it will certainly help with that wound, here" George applied some of the cold spray, it emanated a strong smell, but within seconds the pain had subsided, sitting back down George tried explaining it but Luke had no clue what he was talking about. Deciding it may buy him some trust with the group Luke would let George keep the can, "look you keep a hold of it." Luke stretched over handing the can to George, "Umbrella!?" Luke turned to Kevin at his sudden outburst, "what?" Kevin looked at him with disgust, "Umbrella caused all of this, stop the van!" Luke was puzzled, "hold on now Kevin what're you talking about?" it was the female officer, as the van stopped Kevin explained about some mansion incident with STARS of the RPD, "look, I don't know what you are talking about," the group were all staring at him, "like hell you do, look at your shirt!" Luke quickly removed the black shirt, an Umbrella logo emblazoned on the back, he threw it back on, "look I didn't know I told you I can't remember anything," the female officer opened the door, zombies were beginning to close in on the van, Kevin lunged at Luke sending him sprawling from the van, Luke scrambled to his feet, but the van started moving again, Luke ran to catch up but he lost pace, watching as the vehicle drove away, taking with it his items, and his hope, he stopped to catch his breath.

Luke was now alone, defenceless and had no idea where he was, the odds were stacked against him. The alleyways and dark corners releasing the shuffling corpses, as he tried to figure out what his next move should involve, he knew one thing on the top of his list though, and that was to make sure the survivors in that van suffered.

Wow how shit was that? Well if you made it this far well done you, chapter 3 when I can be arsed.


End file.
